


Snuggle Bunnies

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: FleeceWarmth on a cold day isn't just found in blankets.





	Snuggle Bunnies

Snow drifted slowly from the heavens as Harry watched from his living room window. He loved the snow but he was glad to be inside, safe from the bitter cold that accompanied it.

“What are you doing, babe?” Louis asked, coming up behind Harry to wrap his arms around him, face buried in his neck.

“Nothing,” Harry grinned, turning in his arms and returning the embrace.

“You ready to start this movie?” Louis asked, grinning up at him.

“Yeah,” Harry answered lovingly, following him to the couch and getting comfy and warm wrapped up in fleece blankets and each other.


End file.
